fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bismarck G. Light
1. Basic Information 'Name: '''Bismarck "Gutsman" Light '''Alias: '''None '''Gender: '''Male '''Sexual Preference: '''Females '''Current Age: '''21 '''Species: '''Android classfied "Persocom Masters" '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Universe of Origin: '''Megaman Series / Bishonen Hunters '''Birthplace: '''Dr. Light's Lab '''Place of Residence: '''Sky Station Ultima '''Occupation: '''General Handyman/ Secretary '''Organization/Group/Team: '''None '''Socioeconomic Status: '''Not rich but well off '''Reputation: '''None 2. Physical Information '''Height: '''6'6 '''Physical appearance: '''Black Hair spikey bangs, tied into a ponytail, light blue eyes, button-like boxes where Human ears would be '''Body Structure: '''Very Muscular '''Attire: '''Baggy hoodie sweatshirts and jeans to hide his muscular frame, steel-toed workboots '''Gear and Accessories: '''Bismarck's Button ears open up to let him either pull out USB cables or electric cables if he needs them or to acess his "Off Switch" hidden inside his Left "Ear" '''Vehicles: '''No personal Vehicles but matains Sky Station Ultima's small Collection of Flying craft. 3. Mental Information '''Intelligence: '''Bismarck's intelligence is the average intelligence of any human in a blue-collar job. He doesn't understand Poetry or Physics but can easily repair any machine engine or appliance. '''Personality: '''Bismarck only tends to his home family and friends. he's spent years of abuse at the hands of Dr. Wily before being rescued by Megaman and the Bishonen Hunters. despite bullying and ridicule he has a very gentle personality prefering to use his massive strength to build rather then destroy '''Hobbies and Interests: '''Bismarck enjoys working with Ultima's private landing/takeoff craft. he is currently attempting to buld his own private Aircraft. '''Likes: '''Living with the Bishonen Hunters on Ultima, Family, the respect and admiration of his peers. '''Dislikes: '''The Wilybots, Dr. Wily being called "Stupid" being alone. 4. Combat Ability '''Physical Advantages: '''Bismarck is Gutsman in a human-shaped body and therefore still has all Gutsman's Strength plus newfound agility he never had before in his old Robot Master body '''Mental Advantages: '''Has been in combat before so he knows how to fight. '''Physical Disadvantages: '''Should someone manage to be able to pin Bismarck they could open his left ear to reach off the switch to shut him down. '''Mental Disadvantages: '''Bismarck is not a stratigest. his method of fighting usually revolves around hitting stuff till it doesn't move anymore '''Weapons: '''None '''Power Source: '''an engine that works on a tandem of Solar energy and Hydrogen gas. (Water and Sunlight) '''Transformations: '''None 5. History '''Family: '''Dr. Thomas Light (Father) Dr. "Lion" Rose (Adopted Mother) Roll Light (Sister) Rock Light, Steve C. Light, Bruce B. Light Ken F. Light, Eric E. Light, Cyrus I. Light (Brothers) '''Notable Friends: '''Angel Warrior Queen - Faust S. Cossack '''Background Story: '''Angel Warrior Queen was captured in a hostage situation when she met and cured Bismarck (Then Gutsman) of his evil programming as well as the other Lightbots. in an attempt to escape Dr. Wily Gutsman's body was destroyed and his programming was about to be erased when Angel Warrior Queen's friend Lion Rose uploaded Gutsman's programming into a Humanoid Robot body she had been showing to Dr. Light. Gutsman taking a new name decided to see the world with the Bishonen Hunters and lived with them in Ultima. the Other Five Robot Masters joined Bismarck once they too were given Human shells. 6. Concept Information '''Intended Role: '''None '''Incorporated Concepts: '''Bismarck is half Megaman and Hald Persocom from the Series ''Chobits though now his design is more Megman and less Chobitty. '''Random Trivia/Information: '''Bismarck was just a Random doodle in University to practice male anatomy. he didn't develop as a character for the "Bishonen Hunters" Series for a month and didn't even get a name for over a year. eventually I decided on his name in a fit of insommnia. Hetrosexuals Category:Heterosexuals Category:Androids Category:Mechanics